Buff
by franksrock
Summary: Sakura goes to an all girls school and has to follow her dad at work from a week. But when her dad works at the all boys school what will Sakura get up too? First fan fiction Good times :D
1. Chapter 1

Buff: a SakSas Story :D

One fine day in the month of may the teletubbies came out to play!

-snorts- jokes!

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

As the sun shone down on her face, her bright green eyes taking in the small children playing in the field, the sound of their laughter reached her ears and a smile couldn't help but spread across her full lips. Her soft pink hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes trailed down to look at her watch to check the time. _He's late again!_ She thought to herself, she sort of knew he would be seen as he always was. Sakura wasn't happy that her dad was late from picking her up again. _This is why I should be able to drive and have my own car!_ She thought mentally adding it onto her to do list before the end of the year. Suddenly the sound of her ringtone and the vibration of her phone brought her back from her to do list. Looking at who was calling her, she answered not before rolling her eyes.

"Dad, where are you?" Sakura asked looking around the field to see if she could see him.

"I'm down the road. Can you walk towards me please?" Her dad asked, Sakura sighed before replying

"Fine but you owe me for been late, See you in moment." Sakura hung up grabbed her bag and started to walk across the field towards the road not really paying much attention to what was going on around her. So when something hit her in the face hard enough for her to fall over, she wasn't expecting it. When she looked at the object that had so rudely knocked her to the ground, it was safe to say she was not happy to see a football laying close to her, the idea of bursting said ball did come to mind until someone stood above her blocking the light and heat from the sun, she looked up just as the person bent down to her eye level. His dark eyes caught her in a trance, her jaw slightly dropped as she was the teenager in front of her. She guessed he was around her age. A smirk touched his lips and he watched her expression but her trance was soon broken when she heard someone shouting.

"TEME HURRY UP AND GET THE BALL WILL YOU!" Sakura looked at the blonde who was obviously shouting to the person in front of her, her eyes slid back to him. An idea suddenly came to her head thinking her idea was pretty good she decided to put it into action.

"Hi teme was it? I'm Sakura" a smirk came to her lips when she was the person in front of her frown at her words

"Hi Sakura, I'm Sasuke" he amended whilst standing up and holding his hand out to help her up from the floor. Smiling at the hand held out in front of her Sakura took his hand and was quickly pulled up from the ground. Sakura thanked Sasuke and slowly and unwillingly let go of his warm hand. Quickly picking up her bag she watched Sasuke pick up the football and was soon pulled back into a trance. But was quickly pulled out of it by the sound of her dad's car horn, after a shy goodbye she ran towards the car leaving Sasuke watching her as she ran towards the car and carried on watching until she got in the car safely. After seeing that she had he walked back over to his friends and carry on the game of football.

Once Sakura was in the car she smiled at the handsome man, his natural white hair sticking up in its own wild way always made Sakura chuckle. Of course this man was her dad and she was proud to admit she was a daddy's girl. He was an English teacher in the local all boys school where as her mother was a teacher in English but just in a higher level of education and in her spare time would often write books. Sakura was proud of her mum and dad but she didn't want to follow what they did instead she wanted to be a doctor. She enjoyed helping people and she knew that with the right amount of work and effort she could be a doctor and that's what she did. She was a year about everyone in her class in English and the top of the rest of her classes. She was happy that she went to the all girls school, she had her childhood friend Ino there and her other friend Hinata who was also in her year and the two other friends called Ten-Ten and Temari who were in her English class but they all got along and enjoyed hanging out with each other. The rest of her day was pretty boring she did her homework, had dinner, showered and went to bed.

She woke up early the next morning to pack her bag to her Tuesday was her worst day because her bag got pretty heavy with all the books and her P.E kit she hated that she didn't have a locker so she had to carry everything around with her but she was used to it. She made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast and a glass of orange juice. After eating her breakfast she went upstairs to get dressed because Ino was doing the school run today well more like her dad was seen as she couldn't drive. Sakura and her friends thought it would be a good idea if one person pick up the others thus saving the environment and money, one full car was better than 5 half empty cars. Soon after Sakura was dressed and was just about to grab her bag to go down stairs she heard a car horn looking out of her bedroom window she saw Ino and her dad, waving at them she quickly grabbed her bag shouted bye to her dad seen as her mum had to leave early to get to work on time and ran out of the door and towards the car and swiftly got inside and they set off to pick up the rest of her friends and then head to school.

Her first lesson was English and all she had to do was hand in an essay and then the teacher said they could do what ever they wanted to because she believed they had all worked hard and all had handed their work in, she was pleased from what she saw and she started to mark them. Sakura took out her art pad out and turned round to face Ten-Ten and Temari, she started by doing random doddles on the page and the started drawing a Sakura tree but quickly stopped when Temari started talking.

"Do you want to go shopping some time in the weekend, I need to get out the house and away from my brothers. So you in?" she asked looking from Sakura to Ten-Ten both had smiles on their face and nodded. Sakura carried on with her drawing, knowing that art was her next lesson she always used English to get ahead in her work she knew that she could use this for her portfolio that would be used for her final grade. She has chosen to do trees and flowers not only because she enjoyed it but because it was different to what other people where doing. Soon the lesson ended and Sakura make her way out of the English block heading towards her art room where she quickly found a seat next to Hinata who had already got paints out and started her work. Sakura quickly sat down and started on her work. The rest of her day when by quickly till it came to the last lesson which was a lesson to help them understand about work. They were all given a letter saying that next week they would go to work one of their parents. Sakura decided her dad would be better to go with seen as he didn't travel so far to work and she knew most of the teachers there and a few of the boys that attended the school, she would inform him as soon as she got home so he could give the head teacher warning that she would be spending the week but she knows that Jiraiya wouldn't mind seen as he was pretty much like a grandfather to her. Her dad had text her after school had finished telling her to meet her at the field again before he had a meeting at school. Sakura thought bringing up the subject of her tagging along with her dad next week was a good idea to inform them all instead of one by one. Sakura didn't have to wait at the field long before her dad pick her up she quickly got in the car not wanting to be the reason why her dad was late for the meeting. Once they got their she got a hug from Jiraiya, Iruka, Asuma and Genma but quickly missed a hug from Gai and slyly hid behind her dad. Gai has always scared her ever since she could remember. The meeting went by quickly and just as everyone was packing up their stuff Sakura stood up and told everyone that she would be spending the week at their school and showed her dad the letter. Jiraiya quickly allowed her to come and Kakashi was pleased she pick him to follow for a week because he missed spending time with his little girl. He knew that she would most likely sit in the back of the room and draw or go and sit with some of the boys she knew there in a different class. So Sakura's request was accepted and interested to see what the male students would do with the pink haired girl walked into the school on Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Buff: chapter 2

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

**Day number 1**

The rest of the week flew by and soon it was Monday morning and Sakura was looking in her draws what to wear, she quickly pulled on some black leggings and a dress top, she quickly slipped on her favourite black heels which she found comfy seen as they weren't too high. Sakura quickly packed her art pad and some water colours and a random book that she would have already read and slipped her ipod in her back so that she could listen to it at lunch instead of listening to the teachers talk. Sakura quickly made it downstairs and had some breakfast, just as she finished Kakashi walked down the stairs. Kakashi picked up an apple and made his way to the door, Sakura following close behind him out if the house and towards his car. Kakashi quickly lock the door and opened the car as both Sakura and himself got inside.

Sakura followed her dad towards his room not wanting to get lost in this new school. Once inside Sakura made her way to the back of the room and laid out her art stuff. Not long after she sat down Kakashi's class started to fill in the room. No one really noticed Sakura, if they did they didn't announce it to everyone else.

That was until Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her, feeling the eyes moving closer Sakura decided to wait until the eyes owner came to a stand still. When the person came to a stand still he took the seat next to Sakura obviously not minding that all her art stuff was taking over the table. Her eyes slid to her left and came across a mass of black hair and then their eyes met and Sakura was willingly pulled into a trance. A smile graced her lips remembering who always caught her eye.

"Hey Sasuke what you doing here?" Sakura asked soon regretting what she said.

"Sakura you are aware this is an all boy school right?" Sakura felt the blush of embarrassment raise on her cheeks, so hoped her next reply wouldn't dig her deeper in a hole of embarrassment.

"What I meant was why are you sat at the back table, there is no room for you to put any of your stuff." Sakura explained hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice she totally made that up on the spot.

"Well Sakura the rest of the seat have been taken and we are Kakashi's favourite group I am sure he wouldn't mind me not doing work today, but the really question is what are you doing here Sakura?" Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth her dad decided to talk to the class.

"Good morning class, hope you had a nice weekend. For those of you that have noticed we have a girl in the class" Everyone's head turned round to look at Sakura and most of the boys started talking about her to the person sat next to them. Sakura didn't really pay attention to them she was too busy glaring at Kakashi for calling her a girl. _I AM A YOUNG WOMAN FATHER!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!_ As soon as her mind stopped abusing her dad, she noticed he has carried on speaking. "She is my little girl" Sakura rolled her eyes. Next to her Sasuke was trying not to laugh at the look of disgust on Sakura's face. "she is here for the week to follow her old papa bear round" Sakura's head quickly hit the desk in front of her "Oh God..." She moaned, she was going to kill him the first chance she got. Sakura quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. This was an emergency she needed to tell Ino she loved her before she went and lock herself away from any hot guy ever again. Quickly unlocking her phone and opening a new text message and started to type.

_Ino, I am texting to tell you I love you muchly_

_**Hey Sak, What's up?**_

_Let's just say i'm sat in a class full of hot HOT boys and dear old daddy has some how embarrass me more than the time he went on my facebook and changed my profile picture to a naked baby photo and labelled it 'daddy's little girl'._

_**Dear God, escape now Sakura, crawl then jump out of a window!!! I need you sane Sakura –runs around looking crazy- Love you :D**_

_Chill Ino anyway it's not that bad_

_**How can it not be THAT bad?**_

_The guy i'm sat next to is a GOD, his arms are like Buff!!!_

_**On a scale of 1 to 10 how buff is buff?**_

_Ten X100 =D_

_**Wow that's BUFF **_

_I know –drools- _

_**I got to go now. The flowers are calling me. Loves you**_

_Yeah have fun, love you too x_

Sakura placed her phone on the table and carried on with her drawing.

Mean while Sasuke took out his phone took check to see if he had any new messages which he didn't. Sasuke mindlessly flicked the Uchiha symbol that was attached to his phone. When his mind drifted by to the lesson he put his phone down next to Sakura's not noticing that they had the same phone. The lesson flew by, Sasuke quickly picked up his phone not really paying attention to what he was doing put it in his pocket and walked out of the door. Little did he or Sakura know that Sasuke had picked up the wrong phone...

I'm done for now :D 

Till next time...

Enjoy xD


	3. Chapter 3

Buff: Chapter 3

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV xD

As soon as the school day ended Sasuke made his way quickly out of the exit of school towards his motorbike, placing his helmet on his head he quickly set off home in hope of a nice hot shower. He left his bike on the drive knowing someone else would move it. He ran through the door and ran towards the stairs whilst saying hello to his mother. Whilst he was running up the stairs the lost his balance and ended up running up the stairs like a dog which from his mother's view found it very funny.

Sasuke stood up when it came to the last step, keeping up the pace he made his way to his bedroom, threw his bag on his bed, grabbed the closest towel and ran out of the door to see Itachi running with his own towel in his hand towards the bathroom.

Itachi's POV

I reached the bathroom door way before Sasuke, I opened the door and smiled lovely at the shower to then be looking at it sideways and to find that the new added weight and the wooden floor actually hurt. Looking down at the added weight I see dear Sasuke looking very smug. Sasuke's weight started to disappear from on top of me as he got up to walk into the bathroom he stopped at turned to me. I knew what was coming! Sasuke's insult Itachi time!

"hey girly boy go paint your nails and get a hair cut." I find nothing wrong with men wearing nail polish or having long hair, but what I do find wrong is the fact the Sasuke is going to steal **MY** shower. I quickly wrapped my legs around his and he fell face first. I got on my knees and pulled on his legs to pull him back out of the bathroom, but pretty soon Sasuke's legs started to kick so I had to let go to avoid getting kicked in the face. I quickly took his towel and threw it away from Sasuke. We both go up onto our feet. I looked at him just as he looked at me and we both set off to run into the bathroom but only for myself to have a door slammed in my face.

I looked down the hall grabbed Sasuke's towel knowing he would put his dirty clothes in the wash basket I quickly ran into the other bathroom that was right across from my room. I quickly jumped in the shower. I had to get revenge on Sasuke for stealing my shower. I dried off and got changed. I ran to my room grabbed my tri-pod, video recorder and an old towel. I set the tri-pod and the recorder up outside the bathroom Sasuke was in and when to wet the towel, I set the camera on record. REVENGE IS GREAT. THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUTUBE GOLD! Just as the door was opening I started to spin the towel around ready to hit Sasuke with once he walked out of the room. Sasuke set off running towards his room. I been the great Itachi Uchiha set off after him whipping his bum along the way. The sweet sound of revenge was the sound of Sasuke's girly screams mixed with the sound of the wet towel coming in contact with bear flesh. Soon I came to stand outside of his closed door, I looked towards the camera and smiled.

I walked towards the camera and in front of it.

"Revenge is sweet!" I told the camera and stopped it recording.

Sasuke's POV

After my little naked sprint, I made it back to my room found a towel and got dressed soon after. Not long after I heard the sound of one of the crappy text tones on my phone go off. It always changes by itself, I pick up my phone and see my Uchiha symbol phone charm missing. _Must have fallen off._ I looked who the text was from and it said it was from someone called Ino. Did I even know an Ino? Anyway I opened the message.

**Hey Sak babes, How was your day with daddy? xD Tell me about this god with the buff arms! Tell me he's blonde. Hot Buff Gods are always blonde.**

Than it when I realised, this phone was indeed Sakura's phone. But what bothered my was the fact that she had told her friend about some hot buff blonde god!

Why wasn't she telling her friends about him?

_The only blonde in our class is Naruto! Why would anyone think Naruto was a god? I'm a GOD!_

I wasn't in the mood to do any work today so I just packed my bag and got into bed.

I'm going to have a word with Sakura tomorrow.

Thank you everyone for reading so far I hope you enjoy. 

:D


	4. Chapter 4

Buff: chapter 4

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

Day 2

All I could do when I walked into Kakashi's room was glare at Naurto, Sakura's claimed blonde, buff armed god!

Why couldn't she claim him a god then let him kiss her senselessly. There was something about Sakura that made him want to be with her. Maybe it was her beautiful light pink shoulder hair that slightly curled towards the end, or her grassy green eyes, or the way she blushed when her father told us about the time she ran down the street naked when she was three shouting 'the unicorn ate my dress.'

I decided that Sakura might like her phone back, I turned to look at her and when she looked at me she smiled. My heart beat when strange. I pulled out her phone and passed it to her, she quickly handed mine back over.

I looked through my phone to see if I had any texts last night. I didn't!

But when I looked through my contacts I found Sakura's name and number. Why didn't I think of that last night? Oh yeah Blonde... Buff... God thing right.

I decided that Sakura needed my number so I text to her so she had my number.

My eyes narrowed as I looked over at Naruto.

Sakura's POV

I carried on watching Sasuke after we switched back phones, I watched as his fingers scrolled down on his contacts, I also watched as he smiled when he saw my name and number and I also say that it quickly turned into a frown and he turned and glared at Naruto. I turned my attention back to my dad, his stories were getting worst! I needed back up, the only person I could think of was mum. Quickly opening a blank text I started typing.

_Mum, dad is telling stories again instead of teaching.____x_

_**Which story has he told.**_

_I'm not sure, I was swapping my phone back with Sasuke so I didn't hear them all but I know he told the story of when I ran down the street naked saying unicorns had eaten my dress. HELP! X_

_**Okay honey, I'll text him right now, don't you worry. Love you. X**_

_Thanks mum see you tonight. Love you too. X_

I look at Sasuke to find him still glaring at Naruto, and opened a new blank text I decide to text him

_Will you stop glaring at Naruto!_

_**No**_

_Why not?_

_**His arm's aren't buff!**_

_What's that got to do with anything? =S_

_**Sit with me at lunch and I will tell you miss I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about-even-though-I-wrote-it!**_

_Huh?_

Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket. Obviously end of the conversation.

Kakashi's POV

I was just telling the story of when Sakura ran into the glass patio doors when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at my phone to find a message from my lovely wife. Quickly opening the text, I read

_I swear to god if you don't start teaching your class something that isn't related to Sakura then I promise you no sex for a month and I will burn those orange porn books you love so much! Love you dear xxx_

Looking from my phone up to my daughter to find her smiling innocently at me. I decided I'd rather have a happy wife then and angry wife so I stood up and started to teach.

Next chapter up soon

Enjoy x


	5. Chapter 5

Buff: chapter 5

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

Lunch time

Sakura's POV

I walked into the hall where everyone had their lunch. I looked at the menu to see what they were serving. My eyes lit up when I saw a slice of pizza and curly fries. _I love curly fries! WOOP! WOOP! CURLY FRIES!!!_ I quickly made my way towards the food of my desire. _PIZZA AND CURLY FRIES, LIGHT UP MY DAY. I CAN'T THINK OF ANY MORE WORDS TO SAY! Hey that sounds good. I wonder if Sasuke has curly fries! Oh I could so steal some. _I quickly got my lunch and a bottle of pepsi. Looking round the hall I looked for the spiky dark haired buff god I was meant to be having lunch with.

I soon spotted him and saw his eyes locked on me. Smiling at him I skipped towards the tables and sat down.

"hey Sasuke" I looked down at his tray. CURLY FRIES! I was in!

"hn" my head snapped up to look at him. WHAT THE HELL DID HN MEAN?

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I kept eye contact as I reached over and grabbed a curly fry and quickly put it in my mouth.

"yes, your friend Ino was it. Say some thing about a Blonde buff armed god. The only blonde in our class is Naruto. And he doesn't have buff arms!" Sasuke explained as his eye slid to look at something behind me, his eyes started to narrow. Naruto I'm guessing.

"Sasuke I never said that the buff armed god was blonde. Ino likes blondes because she's blonde. I also said that the buff armed god was sitting next to me!" as he worked out who I was on about I carried on eating his curly fries.

"but the only person that sits next to you is..." I looked up to see his jaw drop to the floor. Took his time working it out. _DEAR GOD I JUST TOLD THEE SASUKE UCHIHA THAT I THINK HE'S A GOD WITH BUFF ARMS! OH NO!!! KILL ME NOW_. I felt his body come closer to mine as I turned away from him mainly to hide the blush spreading pretty quickly across my face. I could smell his wonderful smell from how close he was. I think I'm in heaven right now. I also feel the say buff arms wrap around my waist. _Does he not know personal space damn it! ZOMG is the his oh so god-ly breathe fanning out across my ear? _

"Sakura are you talking about me?" I wanted to shake my head and nod at the same time so I did but I just looked like I was spinning my head in circles. "I'll take that as a yes then." _What when did rolling my head round mean yes? Maybe it was all those stupid stories my dad told his class, they would make we sound totally idiotic. Guess I can't blame Sasuke then. Dad is going to get it when I get home._

"Don't worry Sakura, I like you too." _He! Sasuke Uchiha buff god likes little old me? Okay who killed me? Anything this good can't be real! _"Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow and meet my family?" I stayed silent.

"Well text me and let me know if you can. Lunch is nearly up so I'll see you tomorrow." I watched Sasuke stand up to then watch him quickly bend down to kiss me on the cheek. Then I started floating! _Cloud nine here I come._ When I snapped out of my day dream I fine myself alone but to quickly feel my phone vibrate to find a message from Sasuke.

_**Oh and Sakura you can have the rest of my curly fries seen as you ate most of them!**_

True to his word I had eaten most of them. Happy I had curly fries I quickly finished his and headed back to my dads class room.

Later that night

"Daddy?" i asked looking at him from across the table. Kakashi looked up at me as if telling me to carry on talking and he would listen so I did

"Sasuke Uchiha has invited me over for dinner tomorrow, I was just asking if I would go!" I soon regretted saying anything with the look that came across my dads face.

"Of course you can Sakura. Just be safe and play nicely with him!" Did he just say that? He carried on talking about how I could borrow his orange book. I ran out of the room and up the stairs screaming. This is totally wrong!

Once I was in my bedroom I decided to text Sasuke telling him I would be coming tomorrow and then after that head to bed. So where did I put my phone. Quickly clothes started flying and paper was soon scattered across my room. I lifted up my pillow in confusion to find my phone.

_Hey Sasuke just texting to tell you that I will come for dinner tomorrow_

_**Thanks Sakura. So wuu2? x**_

_Just going to bed_

_**Oh night Sakura. Sweet dreams. Ly xxx**_

I nodded off to sleep to have a very nice dream about my dark haired god.

That's it for now.

I need sleeps.

Thanks everyone for reading. You make writing worth while.

=)

x


	6. Chapter 6

Buff: Chapter 6

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

Chapter 6

I would like to say sorry for my last chapter. I believe I made a few spelling mistakes.

I was sleepy. But I will change my mistakes soon.

Thank you everyone that has commented so far. 

Your comments made me happy =)

So on with the story! 

X

Sakura's POV

Day 3

I was currently looking at all the nice clothes I owned and wondered if I should change before I went to Sasuke's or wear what I was wearing to school to his. My current CBA syndrome helped me decide to not take a spare change of clothes. I quickly had a shower and came back into my room with a towel wrapped round my body and another towel in my hand to help dry my hair. I put the spare towel over my pink locks and started to rub my hair to dry it off a bit.

After I removed the towel from my head, I let the hair dryer do the rest of the work. After it dried I pulled some boxers out of my underwear draw and slipped them on. _Total comfort in boxers form_. I quickly pulled my black bra with purple spots on and looked at the two dresses I had laid out on my bed. They both went up to mid thigh, one was black and white and the other was black and hot pink. After thinking hot pink was unsuitable of a dinner I slipped the black and white dress on. Grabbing the tights I put them on carefully so I don't ladder them. _I hate when I ladder tights and then can't find another pair. _Now all I needed was shoes, something with a heel I think. I mean I look like and elf whilst stood next to Sasuke as it is. Plus they always show how long and amazing my legs are. I quickly grabbed my nine inch black heeled shoes. Lucky for me they have a three inch platform on them and three straps to keep them in place.

I grabbed my phone and make-up bag and made my way down stairs and slipped my leather jacket on. I grabbed an apple and ran towards the door to find my dad waiting for me. He didn't say anything about what I was wearing so I'll take that as a good thing. We went outside and got into the car. I ate my apple in the car I don't know why but I like eating on the move it makes me feel cool. When we got to school I noticed something different. No something like the school was on fire or it had been painted hot pink but different in the form of one lonely student was already here before most of the teachers. But it wasn't any lonely student it was my buff armed dark haired god. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!_

Once my dad parked the car Sasuke was by the car door opening it for me, he soon took my hand to help me out of the car which I was thankful for or I would have had to get out very un-lady-like. Which is never good! Once I got out of the car Sasuke linked his fingers through mine and walked me to the class room, when I looked at Sasuke I noticed he was still a head taller than me even with heels on! I guess he's one of those freakishly tall people or maybe his ego helps him grow or maybe it's both. I like that idea it doesn't make me feel bad about been small.

He sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap, why is he showing affection and why is he stroking me arm? That actually feels nice. I relax back on him till I can feel the buff-ness which is his chest against my back.

"you look amazing Sakura." Sasuke whispered in my ear. I leaned my head back against his neck and started to think of something.

"Erm.. Sasuke... what exactly are...we?" Sasuke looked down at me and smiled.

"For you Sakura we can be anything you want us to be." He kissed the crown of my head. I think this boy is in love with me. I look into his eyes and can see the love too. Thee Sasuke Uchiha dark haired buff armed god is in love with me the short pink haired freakishly smart human. _ZOMG_

"Well I'd like to be your girlfriend is that's okay?" I guessed it was okay by the way his smile got bigger and the small loving kiss on my cheek.

The rest of the school day was just a blur, all I remember was been dragged by Sasuke to his over classes and sitting on his lap most of the time and stealing his curly fries or been fed curly fries by him. And before I knew where I was, we were at Sasuke's house it was HUGE! I felt his fingers push my jaw back up. I guess my jaw dropping wasn't an attractive look to meeting the rents.

Once inside of his huge house the led me upstairs and into his bedroom. I guessed he wanted to get dress but I couldn't blame him he did smell of sweat but after the basketball game the oh-not-so-mighty Mighty Gai as he calls himself, you would expect him to smell that bad. My mind wondered off I guess that's why I didn't notice him leave the room or come back in the room with wet hair and some basketball shorts on but what I did notice was when he jumped on top of me and that is when I notice he was topless, I just didn't have any control over my hand as it reached out and touched his royal buss-ness. Then he laughed at me and got off me and the bed and found a top to put on.

Dinner time

So here am I sat at the table with Sasuke's mum and brother. His father was away on business or something. I quickly found out that Sasuke and Itachi were both mummy's boys. She pretty much had them whipped which I found amusing. Mikoto was beautiful to say the least but her lovingness for her children was also spread onto me. I felt like I was part of the family. Itachi's teasing also helped me fit right in. I was kind of upset when I had to go home. I was enjoying spending time with Sasuke's family.

Sasuke dropped me off at home and walked me to the door.

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" I asked not wanting him to leave.

"It's getting late, but if you want I will pick you up and take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning before school?" I nodded and smiled. He bent his head down and gave me a slow kiss on the lips but soon his lips were gone and he was walking towards his car. I turned around and made my way upstairs for a nice hot shower. Once out I slipped my newly acquired t-shirts that I found on Sasuke's bed. It just happened to slip into my bag. I'm glad it did, it smelt like him, I quickly pulled on some shorts and jumped into bed, just as my phone went off alerting me that I had a text.

_**Hey Sakura, I'm home safe. Love Sasuke x**_

_Thank you for telling me =) _

I seemed to relax more after he told me that I'm not sure why though. Ten minutes later I got another text.

_**Sakura you wouldn't have happened to have been my top that I left on my bed did you?**_

_What did it look like?_

_**Dark blue with a symbol on the back. X**_

I looked down at the top I was wearing, it was dark blue and I had noticed it had a symbol on the back earlier.

_Maybe! X_

_**Could you tell me where it is please? X**_

_On me? X_

_**And how did it get there? X**_

_I don't know maybe Itachi put it in my bag. X_

Ha Blame Itachi, I knew I was smart after all.

_**Okay, you can keep it but only because I love you. X**_

_You love me? X_

_**Did I say that out loud? X**_

_Yes! X_

_**... x**_

_So do you love me? X_

_**Maybe... yes... from the day Naruto kicked the football and it hit you on the head! X**_

_THAT WAS NARUTO!!!!!!_

_Hey wait you just confessed your love for me and I'm talking about Naruto! I think I love you too! X_

_**I'm glad you caught up there that could have wounded me ego! =P X**_

_Yeah yeah you and your ego. Any way I'm going to bed. I have a hot breakfast date tomorrow. Love you xxx_

_**Same here. Night sweet dreams. I love you too xxx**_

What would tomorrow bring upon me?

That's it for now 

Enjoy x =)


	7. Chapter 7

Buff: chapter 7

I do not Own NARUTO!!!

Hey guys it's been a while sorry.

My dog has taken up laying on me when I'm trying to work and write and typing around a dog isn't fun

So on with the story

**Day 4 **

**Sakura's POV**

I was still half asleep in my nice warm bed when I felt the cover lift up behind me and the a weight lower itself on my bed. Still been half asleep I didn't think much of it until two arms wrapped around me pulling into more warmth.

_Mmm warm mmm cosy, hey when did I get a body sized hot water bottle?_

I think moment the only thing I could do was scream, so I did VERY loudly, but when I heard a thud I stopped and when the 'ouch' followed I sat up and looked to see Sasuke laid on the floor holding his head. I should really feel sorry for him but I don't he woke me up thus no sympathy from me yet.

"Sakura" Sasuke moaned in pain.

"Yes Sasuke is there something you want?" I asked looking innocent all I need now is a halo and a white light behind me and he'd think I was an angel.

"Next time don't scream." He told me whilst standing up and brushing in invisible dust off his backside.

_Next time? There won't be a next time after this week unless he's planning on doing the school run for all my friends. I can picture it now._

"Okay, you stay here whilst I take a shower!" I said rushing out the room to shower quickly. I quickly wrap the towel around myself and what back into my room. Making a quick escape wasn't the best plan seen as I didn't take any clothes with me. Great now I have to get dressed in front of the buff boyfriend just brilliant.

Once I enter my room I walk over to my draws and pull out one of my many matching bra and pants. I pulled on my pants whilst holding onto the towel. I have to admit I have pure, pure skill. I look behind me to find Sasuke looking out the window. I threw the towel over his head and quickly get dress before he pulled the towel off his head.

I grab my bag and walk out of the room to hear Sasuke's foot steps follow me downstairs and out the door. We headed toward his already opened car, as I slid in his started the engine and took off driving.

I didn't really pay attention to where we were going and soon we arrived at a small cafe that was a ten minute walk away from school. He lead me to a empty table near a window and sat down across from me. I looked at him to see a red lump forming on his forehead. Now he needed sympathy, not only had I wounded his face but once we get to school it may harm is pride and ego.

"Sorry about screaming this morning, I hope you didn't hurt your head too much." I explained before looking at the menu.

_PANCAKES WITH MELTED CHOCOLATE!!! NOM NOM NOM_

My mind was made up for what I wanted and by the looks of things so was Sasuke's. The waiter came over and took our order of pancakes with melted chocolate and a fried egg sandwich and two glasses of orange juice. We didn't talk whilst we waited for our food. I guessed we didn't have much to talk about seen as he was the last person I spoke to last night and the first person this morning.

Once we had finished eating Sasuke paid for our food but as we walked out of the cafe I could feel lots of eyes glaring at me, I slyly moved closer to Sasuke and held his hand for comfort. He opened the car and opened my door for me. I gave him the biggest smile I could as I slid in to the car and couldn't stop smiling as I watched him walk around the front of the car to get in at the drivers side.

_He may not be a romantic but it's the small things that matter =)_

When we got to school he parked the car and then we stood and waited for his friends to arrive, whilst stood there Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and I found it so comfortable that I slowly drifted to sleep but not for long

"SAKURA, TEME! MORNING" The blonde haired loud mouth shouted from the school gates and then he started running towards us.

_Just what I wanted an annoying blonde idiot that I really should kill for kicking a football at me and waking me from my sleep._

Opening an eye I glared at him before turning around to bury my face in Sasuke's chest. I soon felt his hand stroke my hair. If I was a cat I would be purring. I'm sure that Sasuke would make the loud noise go away soon and he did by hitting him over the head, Naruto when away to go and complain to someone else. I quickly when back to sleep but then to be woken up by the bell, Sasuke took my hand and set of walking towards the school entrance.

"What lesson have you got first?" I asked wanting something to talk about.

"Art" Sasuke replied whilst he brushed his thumb over his knuckles.

"With Uncle Genma?" I asked pretty excited Genma was the one who got me into art.

"Uncle?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face.

"He's not my real uncle but dad and him have been friends since they were five so I class him as an uncle." I explained and soon the confused look was wiped off his face.

As soon as we walked into the class room Sasuke pretty much drag me to where he sat and pulled the chair next to him right over so the two chair where touching, I took this as my queue to sit down. Not long after the room had filled up Genma walked in

"Good morning class and today you will be working in pairs to do a portrait of the other person. You have five second to get into pairs. Move now!" Genma looked to be suffering from a hang over. They always put him in a rotten mood. I look around me to find everyone running towards someone else except Naruto who was running around like a headless chicken. I carry on looking around and I see Gaara sat by himself. I know he's not one for talking to people, not just because he finds it hard to talk to people but people don't go near him because they are scared of him. But Gaara is really nice once you got to know him and his art is beyond amazing. I look towards Sasuke to see him fighting with Naruto about not being paired together, I stood from my seat and walked towards Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, Can I work with you?" I asked him, he's eyes met mine and we both smiled as he nodded so I took the seat next to him, behind me I'm sure I heard Naruto say something like 'where's your partner gone now Sas-gay' I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud at the abuse Naruto was throwing out. I know I shouldn't but that knuckle head just has a way with words.

Genma walked around the class handing paper and well sharpened pencils, pretty quickly after that Gaara and I set of drawing. After an hour all of us in the class had finished, some much better than others for example Naruto's version of Sasuke looked more like a sea monster or something. I looked at Gaara to see him looking at my work with a smile gracing his lips.

"Great work Sak" Gaara said as he set his own work down, when I looked at his work my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. The person he drew was perfect and beautiful, it couldn't have been me.

"Wow Gaara your work is amazing." I told him still totally in shock with how good his work was.

"You don't mind if I use this work do you, for my folder" he asked I shuck my head tell him that I didn't mind. He stood up and walked over to Genma and handed his work in, I saw Genma look up towards me and smile. As I stood up to walk over to Sasuke to find him walking out of the room.

_That boy needs to control his emotions better._

I quickly ran out the door and jumped on his back and his hands grabbed my legs to keep me from falling off.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked whilst running my nose along his jaw line.

"Why did you go off with Gaara?" he asked sounding slightly pissed off.

"Sasuke, Gaara is one of my oldest friends, his older sister is one of my best friends and I know that no one else would have worked with him. Also me moving shut Naruto up." I explained I felt him relax under me for him then to drop me on a chair. I watched as he sat down next to me, for my attention to be pulled away from him when dad made an entrance to his class.

Ten minutes into the class I was totally bored, I pulled out my phone planning on texting someone

_Mum can Sasuke come for dinner and sleep please? Love you x_

_**Fine be me ask your dad and see what Sasuke would like to eat so I can pick it up on the way home. Love you too x**_

_Okay mum. xXx_

My next victim was dear old daddy

_Daddy can Sasuke come for dinner and sleep tonight please?_

I looked up and put on the puppy eyes I knew he couldn't say no too, when he look up from his phone to look at me you could see that he wanted to say no but with he shouted out 'Fine' in front of the class my grin could have lit up the world.

_Thanks Daddy. Xxxx_

Next victim on the list Sasuke

_Sasuke? x_

_**Yes Sakura x**_

_Would you like to come over for dinner tonight then maybe sleep? x_

_**Have you asked you mum and dad? x**_

_Yes what do you think dad shouted out fine for? x___

_**Okay then, I will have to go home to get some clothes before I come over though. X**_

_That's fine, can you bring me another of your tops to sleep in PLEASE. X_

I was totally pushing it but I wasn't going to sleep in a dirty top

_**Fine is there anything else?**_

_Yes what would you like to eat?_

_**Pizza and curly fries.**_

HE'S A GOD!!!

I text my mum back tell her what he wanted. I can't wait for tonight.

Done for now

Thank you all for reviewing

Hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Buff: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura's POV

I fell down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. When I got up and put weight on my left leg I found it very painful. So I set off hopping round the house in nothing but my pink frilly bra and pants and my blue and white knee high socks.

I hopped into the kitchen to make sure everything was done for when mum got home or Sasuke was over which ever came first. Everything needed to be perfect for tonight.

I limped past my dad but stopped quickly when I saw something orange sticking up from his hand. He was not reading porn! Not on my watch anyway, in his spare time he could be what ever he pleased with perverted books and most certainly not when Sasuke was coming round.

Quickly I pulled the book from his hand and hit him over the head with it before limping off again with his book in tow. Making my way back upstairs into my bedroom I picked up my phone to text mum she was late.

_Mother where are you? X_

_**At the shop dear. X**_

Five seconds after her reply I decided I needed to know where she was.

_Mum where are you now?_

_**Walking out the shop with the pizzas and just about to get into the car.**_

Ten seconds after I decided to call her she was taking for too long.

"Mum where are you?"

"I'm at the traffic lights down the street"

"What's taking you so long?"

"Well if my daughter wasn't texting me every five seconds to see where I was I would have been home earlier."

"Okay, okay I get it. I just want everything to be perfect."

"And every thing is going to be perfect when you're not even dressed?"

That's when I looked down to see that mum was again correct. Damn that woman was good.

"Mum got to go bye"

I quickly pulled out a dress top and leggings and pulled my socks off, to then make my way downstairs but not before hiding the orange porn book under my bed where I knew dad would never look for them.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mum walked in juggling four pizza boxes with four white paper bag on top which I can only guess to be curly fries whilst her other hand had her laptop bag, her normal bag and three books. I helped her by grabbing the pizza boxes and walked into the kitchen with them.

As soon as I put the boxes down the door bell rang, I knew that was Sasuke. Only one action could help me at this moment it time, running round in circles like a crazed woman, but it seemed my dad had other plans when I felt the three books my mum was carrying the back of my head, but how he managed to make it look like he was putting the books down I will never know. I made my way over to the door, to quickly open it to find Sasuke stood there waiting for me.

"Hey Sasuke, come in" I said whilst moving to open the door so he could walk inside

"Hey Sak" I walked hand in hand with Sasuke over to where my mum and dad stood

"Sasuke as you know this is my dad Kakashi and this is my mum Amy" I said with gesturing with my free hand towards my parents.

"Hello Sasuke, you can call me Kakashi." My dad said looking only at Sasuke

"Dad I just said that" looking directly at him

"Oh sorry Sakura I didn't see you there" Kakashi said smiling towards me. Luckily I always knew my mum loved me more when she backhanded my dad.

I walked to the stairs to have Sasuke follow me and he set his bag down by the bottom step. On the way to the dinning room his hand slowly slid further and further down my back until it reached my bum, where he rested it. I was how ever brought out of my trace at the sound of my mum's voice.

"Kakashi get you hand off my butt." I looked up in the to see his hand been hit away

"Maa! But!" Dad try to use his puppies eyes on her. I found it funny watching his epic fail.

"No butts. And with the way you behaved no butts tonight for you too." My mum is pure class. And for that I love her.

Dinner went by smoothly, well as smoothly as anything can be with Sasuke's hand moving further and further up my leg. After dinner however Sasuke handed dad some course work which was two weeks early, and then they sat down and marked it together. It's times like this where disowning my dad would be good.

After Sasuke gained a high grade for his work, we headed up into my room. I let Sasuke take a shower first, when he returned in just his boxers I was having a hard time no fainting. But when he passed me a clean shirt from his bag and told me it was for me to sleep in I quickly took my shower and changed into his shirt and some short shorts. When I entered my room I saw Sasuke in bed already with one of his arms laid across my half to the bed, taking his unspoken invitation I snuggled up to his side.

As I was drifting off to sleep I felt his lips of the crown of my head and his arms wrap around me.

Done for now

Sorry for no updating sooner

I just need to get all my coursework in

Until next time

Thank you

x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buff

I do not own Naruto or the sugar plum fairy tune.

Sakura's POV

The next morning when I woke up between two walls one that was cold and one that was warm, when I thought about it.  
I would normally wake up to one wall and normally I would be able to move out of the iron grip the warm wall had on me.  
Wait a minute when did I get self heating walls that moved in whilst I slept, thinking back I didn't.  
However when the wall started to talk and sounded like Sasuke I decided not to worry, looking over my right shoulder to face a sleepy looking Sasuke, I smiled at him and turned back to face the really wall.

And from that moment I decided Sasuke made a good self heating wall.

"Hey Sasuke you do know you are spooning me right?" I asked hoping I could get up and get ready for school.

"Yes I do and I don't plan on moving!" Damn there when my plan to get ready on even moving at all. Oh well at least it's my buff god spooning me right now I could die a happy woman.

"Sasuke, you know that tomorrow is my last day at your school right, I was only there for a week so what we going to do about seeing each other." Even though it depressed me to think about not seeing him all the time I needed to know what we were going to do when I went back to my school.

"We have the weekends and after school to see each other, I could pick you up and we do something fun, don't worry about it okay." Sasuke pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help but relax into his embrace.

"Sakura, Sasuke you have 10 minutes to get up, dress and downstairs eating, so move now." Wow my dad really knows how to be a kill joy.

I pushed Sasuke out the room with his clothes and sent him to the bathroom to get dressed whilst I got dress in 2 minutes flat. I was already downstairs half way through my toast when Sasuke came running into the room and filled his cheeks with toast.

He looked like a hamster! I am so drawing that when he's doing work today.

As soon as my dad grabbed his car keys Sasuke and I stood up to join him on the epic adventure to school.

When I got out the car at school Naruto jumped me, just to hug me which I don't mind but the look on Sasuke's face make me hit Naruto around the head before he had a worst fate dealt to him by Sasuke. As soon as Naruto let go I was pulled to Sasuke, where he rubbed him face against my neck.

Okay now he's turned into a dog xD. You know what drawing Sasuke as every animal I can think of will keep me entertained today.

When the bell rang I started walking to my dad's class room knowing that Sasuke's first class was with him. However I don't know what he has to do today seeing as he handed in his work already and got full marks plus bonus marks for handing it early. I sometimes wonder how I can be related to my dad some days. I mean no one gives extra marks for handing work in early. EVER!

I decided not to pay attention to anything going on around me because I wanted to focus on how cute the drawing of Sasuke in hamster form would be. Time flew by I'd only got half way through drawing Sasuke as a dog when the bell rang.

In the classes I sat through before lunch I managed to finish the picture of Sasuke as a dog, also as a cat, a rabbit with one floppy ear, and a horse before I move onto drawing Naruto as a fox however I got bored a drew him with nine tails. After that I drew Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Lee in tutu's whilst I hummed the tune of the sugar plum fairy.

When the bell rang for lunch I was first out of the door with Naruto running to be first in line for curly fries, however running down the corridor with Naruto next to you all the way mean he may get there first. I slowed down a bit to stick my foot out which he fell over and I carried on running as fast as I could, I was served and seated before anyone else walked in.

I waited for Sasuke to get his lunch before I started eating. He gave me half of his curly fries. He learns fast. However when Naruto walked through the door I had to stop eating just so I could laugh at him, and his tear stained cheeks. Everyone knew his was crying because he wasn't first in for food.

The day went pretty fast after that, I did however had to make it up to Naruto just so he could stop glaring at m, so I gave him the picture I drew of him as a fox, which by the love hearts in his eyes I think he liked. When the last bell rang I thought about tomorrow been my last day here and how I would miss everyone here.

Tomorrow I will have to bring my camera, there is nothing better than a Kodak moment with great people.

**The end of this chapter, the next chapter will be the last.**

**However it won't end there so don't worry I have a plan for the sequel.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages.**

**Once this story is done I'm doing a story for my sisters**

**It will be a Sakura/Gaara story.**

**Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sup guy! I'm back for the last chapter of buff =(  
However I will do a sequel, which if you have any ideas on what should be in it, I will happily take them on board. I want to make you all happy and give you the perfect ending to this SakSasu lovings. 

So anyways: I do not own Naruto.

Day 5

I woke up snuggled into Sasuke's chest, his very, very well toned chest may I add! I looked over at my clock to see I had five minutes before my alarm was to go off so I laid in the arms of the man I'm in love with thinking about how quickly this week had gone and how much I am going to miss the guys and how much I'm going to miss spending time with Sasuke. I wish it could have been long than a week absentmindedly I had started tracing small circles on his neck, when I looked up to his face I saw his eyes open looking down at me. I moved forwards to give him a good morning kiss before I quickly got up to have a shower , when I returned Sasuke left to shower and I quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a band top and a pair of high tops. I grabbed my camera from my draw and made my way to the door to find Sasuke waiting outside to go for breakfast.

"So Sasuke what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Toast is fine Sak" he answered my question quickly not needing to think about it.

I quickly placed four slices of bread into the toaster and got out two plates, a knife and the butter from the fridge. I stood watching the toaster waiting for the toast. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on my back watching my every move. When I heard the tell tale pop sign that the toast was done, my hands reached out to try an catch the toast whilst it was still in the air and with my pure skill I grabbed all four. I placed two slices on each plate and quickly spread the butter to ensure that it would melt into the toast. I place one of the plates in front of Sasuke and quickly sat next to him to munch on my toast.

When we had both finished eating I placed the plates in the sink and grabbed the stuff I would need for today and head out the door with Sasuke walking in front of me. I quickly made sure the door was lock behind me because my dad had set off early today saying something about girls and assembly I wasn't really paying much attention to his mumbles.

When we got to the school Sasuke pulled into his normal parking spot, when I got out of his car I look around and noticed there was a lot more cars around then there normally was, I glanced over at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders and walked to the front of his car to meet me half way before walking into school hand in hand.

When we reached the room there was a note on the door in my dad hand writing telling everyone to go to the hall. I looked around to see if I could see any of the other guys, but when I heard Naruto coming from the doors outside of the hall I knew they were all there most likely waiting from Sasuke and I with wouldn't surprise me.

I was right there where all waiting to make a 'grand entrance' as Naruto called it, and it was grand if I do say so myself because once we stepped into the hall, a very loud squeal of excitement escaped my mouth and I ran towards my best friends and jumped onto Ino to hug her. Quickly all my girls jumped into the hug including Hinata. I had missed my girls so much that the squeals of excitement left every ones lips as we started jumping to let some of the excitement that had build up escape from out systems.

Once we had calmed down I quickly looked around to find everyone looking at us including my dad who was on stage with his eyebrow raised. To say I was embarrassed was an understatement I hung my head and quickly sat in the empty seat next to Sasuke, who by the way has the same facial expression as my dad.

_They spend way too much time together!_

My dad quickly brought every ones attention back to him. I could pay attention to him much however when he said finally I paid attention.

"Finally, as you have all notice that all the females from the alls girls school are present that is because when today finishes you will all be on your summer holiday. Yes we know that it is early but starting September the female and male schools will both and been knocked down and both school will be joined together."

_OMG WE GET TO STAY WITH SASUKE!_

OMG we did inner is so smart some days!

I turned to look at Sasuke and I could see the smirk on him lips growing. He turned his head to me and quickly swooped down and kissed me. I am so happy that I get to spend two more years at school with Sasuke by my side. And I know for a fact he can take over the school run.

The rest of the day was uneventful apart from the fact I lost my camera to Naruto who insisted on taking photos most of which were of Naruto, some of both of us and then Sasuke some how got my dad to take the camera from Naruto so we could have a group photo which turned out to be twenty-five group photos. How they used up off the memory on my camera I will never know.

When the bell went to signal the end of the school day, Sasuke gave me a lift home and said he would be back later. I walked up to the door and then dropped onto the couch when I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I pulled it out to see who had text.

_**hey billboard brow, I have to agree with you your man is buff! Loves ya x**_

_Haha thanks Pig, I'm sure you'll get one of them. They are all pretty buff. Loveessss you too xxxxxx_

_**You know me too well. Of course one of them is going to fall for my amazing looks. Cya lates babes xxx**_

That girl is never going to change no matter what. I started to look through my bag to have a look at the pictures on my camera however it wasn't there. Maybe I left it in Sasuke's car. I laid down and put my ipod in and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I found my dad, mum and Sasuke all sat in the living room with me, Sasuke had my feet in his lap and my parents where watching T.V. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was half past six. I stretched out arching my back and sat up to look at Sasuke.

"Hey sleepy head." He pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey" I mumbled into his chest.

He leaned forwards with me still in his arms to get something from the coffee table one I noticed to be my camera and the nothing looked like a book, when he placed them both in my hands I balanced the camera on the arm of the couch, and opened the book to find it was a scrap book from the guys. Each guy had done a page for her, and all the photos from today with placed in it too. I looked up at Sasuke.

"We thought the today was our last day with you so we made you this however since we now go to the same school we still wanted to give you it." He explained

I quickly thanked him and snuggled against his chest.

I am glad he is in my life and I can't wait till we start school together next year.

_I am done. _

_Thank you to everyone of you who have commented on this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it._

_Hopefully I will write most now that I am on my summer holiday._

_Till next time._

_Bye x_ __


End file.
